Episodio 3
by pandows77
Summary: :D


Episodio 3:Un Héroe Legendario (Young Link)Zelda Dawn And Dusk Era

Link Luego De Los Acontecimientos Hechos Tanto En Termina Como Hyrule Link Se Embarcó A Otra Aventura Mas Esta Vez Con Tatl Y Navi En Donde Habían Llegado A Un Sitio Extraño Parecía Estar En Hyrule Pero No.

Link Dormía Mientras Las 2 Hadas Tatl Y Navi Intentaban Despertarlo Esta Vez Link Tenía Todo Su Equipo En Una Bolsa Tanto Los Items De Majora's Mask Como De Ocarina Of Time.Link Habia Despertado Sin Su Equipo Confundido Navi Dijo:Por Fin Estas Despierto Te Llevaron Aqui Unos Guardias Extraños.

Link Sorprendido Tenia Todo Su Equipo En Un Bolso Como Si Alguien Se Lo Hubiera Dado Tanto El Tira China,El Arco De Las Hadas Como El Arco Del Héroe Y Una Extraña Máscara Se Parecia A La Fiera Deidad Pero Decia Adulto Link Pensó Y Navi Dijo:Será ¿Que Podrás Volver A Ser Un Adulto?.

Link Se Puso La Máscara Tanto Pronto Como Paso Link Era Adulto,Era La Misma Cara Del Ocarina Of Time,Link Al Mirarse En Un Espejo Realmente Era El Asique Se Quitó La Máscara Y La Guardó Ahora Tenia 6 Máscaras La Del Gigante,La Fiera Deidad,Goron,Zora,Deku Y Adulto.

Tenia Un Soporte Perfecto Cuando Decidió Irse Una Mujer Le Dijo:¿Te Vas Rapido De Dawntootl? Y El Asintió Pero La Chica Le Contó De La Profecia Link Parecia No Temer A Ningun Mounstruo O Demonio Y Fue En Busca De La Profecia Que La Misma Chica Le Decia 2 Seres Maléficos Nuevos Aparecieron Y Quisieron Destruir Dawngroove Village Y Duskside City Tal Como La Profecia De Nuevo Decia:Un Hyliano Con Arcos Disparando Una Flecha Para Darle A Las Manzanas.

Link Recordó Majora Y Ganondorf Como Se Habian Escapado Y A Donde Iba Esta Vez Navi Dijo:Talvez Sea Otro Mundo Que Necesite Tu Ayuda Link Y Tael Le Dijo Si Pudiste Salvar Termina Puedes Hacerlo Confio En Ti Link.Link Con El Escudo De Metal Y Una Cuantas Herramientas Después De Haber Recogido Las Medallas Que Las Usaba Para Luchar Con Otros Jefes,Link Peleó Con Un Caballero Oscuro Que Se Transformaba En Un Dragón Link Uso Varios De Sus Items Para Matar Al Dragón Tanto Escudos Como Arcos Espadas Cortas Y Largas De Doble Filo Pudo Derrotar Al Dragón.

Luego De Varios Intentos Un Guerrero Que Se Parecia A Link Era El Llamado Héroe De La Luz,El Guerrero Miro A Link Y Poso Sobre El,La Leyenda Esta Viva Dijo El Héroe De La Luz Refiriendose A Link,Link Sorprendido Envainó La Espada Maestra Y El Escudo De Metal Recordaba Mucho Las Peleas En Hyrule Luego De Salvar Dawngroove Village Conocido También Como Mundo De La Luz,Link Deberias Ir Al Mundo Oscuro Dijo El Héroe De La Luz,Link Asintió Y Guardó El Escudo De Ikana,En Su Forma Adulta Sacó Su Ocarina Y El Héroe Tenia Una Ocarina De Oro,Luego De Enseñarle A Link Todas Las Canciones Para Viajar A Los Templos Oscuros Y Lo Mas Importante Viajar Al Mundo Oscuro.

Link Una Vez Aprendido Las Canciones Estaba Preparado Para Todo,Todo Lo Que Fuera Malo No Importa Si Fuera Un Dios Caido O Lo Que Sea Link Pelearia Para Detenerlos Salvando Mundo Por Mundo,Así Tenga Que Sacrificarse Usar Su Maximo Poder Y Habilidades No Se Daría Por Vencido.

Una Vez Aprendido Del Héroe De La Luz Sabía Exactamente Como Manejarse Por Estas Tierras Ahora Debía De Derrotar A Los 9 Jefes Oscuros Quienes Destruían Todo En Duskside City,Asi Que Link Viajó A Duskside City Parecía Hyrule Pero Oscuro.El Viajó Junto Al Héroe De La Luz Para Liberar Duskside City.Una Entraron Al Pueblo De Duskside City La Gente De Ese Pueblo Veían Con Asombro Al Ver Link El Héroe De Dawngroove.

La Gente Se Postraron Ante El Héroe De Dawngroove,El Héroe De La Luz Les Dijo: Que Este Era El Salvador Enviado Por Las Diosas Nayru Farore Y Din,Y Link En Su Mano Izquierda Poseia La Trifuerza Completa Pero No Eran 3 Triángulos Eran Todo Un Tringulo Completo De Oro De Pronto Este Brilló Aun Mas Sintiendo Que Este Era El Fin De La Esclavitud Y De La Maldad Tanto En Dawngroove Como Duskside City,Link Se Instaló En Una Casa Y Planeó Con El Héroe De La Luz Como Podria Derrotar A Nueve Jefes Entonces Tanto Link,Navi Como Tatl Se Le Ocurrieron Una Idea Y Navi Dijo:Usa A Tus Amigos Link Los Gorones Para Enviarlos A Pagar,Tatl Dijo: Es Una Buena Idea Con Darunia Y Darmani Al Mando No Pueden Destruir Este Lugar Y Más Descanso Para Ti.

Link Asintió Con La Cabeza Y El Héroe De La Luz Teletransportó Tanto Gorones De Termina Como De Hyrule Link Sintió Alegria Al Ver Sus 2 Amigos Darunia Preguntó:¿Que Sucede Hermano?¿Cual Es El Problema? Y Navi Dijo:Darunia Tú Y Darmani Necesitan Destruir A Los Eslavones Malditos Refiriendose A Los 9 Jefes De La Oscuridad Y Darmani Dijo:No Hay Problema.

Tan Pronto Cuando Darmani Con Su Grupo De Gorones Guerreros Y Su Familia Preparados Para Atacar Y Darunia Con El Medigoron Y El Biggoron Y Su Ejercito Fueron A Atacarlos Resultó Perfecto Ya Que Murieron Los Diablos Oscuros.Tan Pronto Como Murieron Ellos Se Despidieron De Link En Su Forma Adulta Tanto Darunia Y Darmani Dijeron A Link Cuidate Hermano Si Necesitas Fuerzas No Dudes En Pedirlo.

Y Link Asintió Con La Cabeza,Entonces El Héroe De La Luz Con Su Ocarina Dorada Y Link Aprendido La Canción De Teletransportacion,Teletransportaron A Darunia Y Darmani Con Los Gorones Fueron Llevados A Sus Lugares Entonces Link Entró Al Ultimo Castillo El Castillo Del Dragón Entonces Habia Un Caballero Esperando Y Un Digimon También Link Cargó Contra Los 2 Al Usar La Canción Del Sol El Digimon Y El Caballero Oscuro Fueron Derrotados Link Pensaba Y Ganondorf Apereceria Para Su Sorpresa, Apareció Y Derrotó A Link Y El Héroe De La Luz Ganondorf Se Llevó A Los 2 Dragones Y Al Digimom Y Angewomon Apareció Y Creó Una Barrera El Castillo Se Destruyó Pero Le Ganó Al Dragón Y Al Digimon.

Y Link Fue Recompensado Por Las Personas Llevaba Un Récord 4 Mundos Salvados Por El Héroe Del Tiempo,Pero Se Preguntó En Su Mente Quién Lo Podria Haberlo Salvado Y Dijo El Héroe De La Luz Talvez Fue Nayru Y Navi Asintió Sin Saber Que Angewomon Lo Había Salvado Ella Dijo:Mantener Al Héroe Con Vida Y Se Fue Para Hablar Con Sus Domadores Y Compañeros Digimones.Link Ahora Enfrentará La Nueva Amenaza El Héroe No Estará Sólo Tendrá Más Compañia.


End file.
